Jolene?
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Diana thinks Scully is a marriage - wrecking hooch :0   The thing is - her husband doesn't agree with her...
1. Diana

Disclaimer: I own nothing :0( (only what happens to be in my imagination) All characters belong to Chris Carter. The song belongs to the Rhinestone loving legend of a superstar that is Dolly Parton ( I love you dudette :0P)

Jolene?

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man _

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_

_Please don't take him just because you can_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_With flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of ocean blue_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain_

_And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

_He talks about you in his sleep_

_There's nothing I can do to keep from crying when he calls your name, Jolene_

I don't know you. I have never met you, except for a fleeting moment. I caught a glimpse of you once… but I live with you. You share my every waking moment. I am haunted by you.

We were happy before you came. We were in love before you came. Why did you come? You didn't have to… you could have stayed away. If you had, my marriage would still be in tact…I would still be happy.

Was it just a matter of time? Maybe…I don't know. Would it have been someone else if it hadn't been you first? I guess now I will never know.

If I sound bitter and resentful it is because I am.

How would you feel: Knowing why your husband takes up whistling in the mornings: happy at the thought of seeing _her_? Or realising that he only kisses you to imagine _her_ lips against his own? You don't know what it is like: lying night after night with a man, your husband, none the less, knowing that he is dreaming sapphire coloured dreams with occasional shots of russet and ruby running through them. All the time knowing that there is nothing you can do about it…

Do you love him? I mean REALLY love him? Or is he just your latest play thing? Don't string him along and ruin both our lives. He doesn't deserve that. If you don't love him, then please, give him back to me…

If you do love him…

I hope you're happy with him. Not as happy as I was with him, but happy none the less.

No. No I don't, Not at all.

Let me re-phrase that: I hope HE is happy with you. I wish him all the happiness he could ever want.

I comfort myself with the thought that he had loved me, before you ever showed up with magic, mischief and mayhem in your wake…

But where does all this leave me now?

You see, I'm not lucky enough to be you. To have your youth or beauty, To have flawless alabaster skin and auburn hair that shimmers like a halo around your pretty little head. I don't have any of your charms or your obvious ability to make all the men around you fall madly in love with you…

So, I'll tell you where this leaves me: old and lonely. I do have one consolation prize though…the knowledge that your beauty will fade with time. Will he want you then? I think not.

A/N: I know that the lyrics are; _eyes of emerald green, _but seeing as Scully has blues eyes I just changed them just a little for a moment. Only so that my story works better :0)

Please tell me what you think.

Coming soon (If you like this one)...Mulder and Scullys' versions of events! I'm so excited :0D!


	2. Mulder

Until Dana Scully walked into my basement, I had been living a lie. No body knew it except me and Diana, but Diana was in denial. She had constructed a perfectly fitted veneer to disguise the truth. All of her energy was spent desperately clinging to a non existent hope of a life together. We were the image of a perfectly happy married couple but it was a lie. Our life together, as far as I was concerned, was one giant game of charades. I don't know why I stayed…maybe I had just gotten comfortable with the monotony of routine, maybe it was for Diana's sake, to keep up her façade… I'm really not sure.

We married young and certainly we were happy in the beginning but then something happened…or the _lack_ of something? …something died. Maybe it was something that was never there in the first place?

Diana can blacken Scully's name, call her a whore and other derogatory names but had it not been for Dana Scully coming into my life I may not even have _had_ a life to live. The girl is my Angel…my saviour. It has been the thought of _Dana _not Diana that had brought me from the brink when I've needed it to and more times than I care to remember. She is my only reason for living and thought of never seeing her again had been too much to let the darkness consume me.

Diana may be perfectly content to blame Scully for what happened, blame her for her own misgivings and failings as a wife, but what happened…it wasn't Scully's fault. It was mine…

Did I mean for it to happen? No

Did I mean to make Diana unhappy? No

Did I mean to ruin my marriage? No

Did I mean to fall in love my FBI partner? No

Would I ever change any of it? No

Despite being in an sham of a marriage I did love my wife, that is I thought I did. Until the day I met _her_. From the moment that Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully walked into my dingy basement office she had me. That tiny, flame haired goddess had me wrapped around her little finger right from the beginning. It wasn't love at first sight, more like I just _knew _she was mine, that I would do anything for her…die for her. It was instinctive, primal, I was her protector, always would be. I could never let her walk out of my life. I could never let her leave.

I never mentioned my wife to Scully. Not because I was ashamed but our private lives were just never mentioned. My private life was on the up any way, not in the "happy" sense of the word, _I _still wasn't particularly enjoying the man and wife routine that Diana insisted on but more for the fact that I knew that I had a reason to "live" again. Once at home I knew it was only a matter of time before I was back at work, before I would be with my touchstone. It made my time at home more bearable. Diana and me were on friendlier terms for it too, so I guess that was a good thing.

The more time I spent around that smart, and surprisingly funny little girl I did find myself falling in love with her. Despite my loyalty, if you can call it that, towards Diana, I can't say that I didn't want to, that I hated myself for it, because I didn't. I could say that I tried to fight those tiny bubbles of emotions that rose in my veins at the very sight of her but I would be lying. The very sight of her made me act like a school boy around her.

More and more did I find myself sneaking glances at her when I thought she couldn't see me. Some have said that I *gazed* at her, but that is something I will never admit to. I did not gaze. Several times I had been caught out. Those glittering baby blues would cloud over, bewilderment and confusion etched on her pretty face, clearly wondering why I was watching her.

We were partners. So it was perfectly natural, normal even, for us to be physically close, as in, to hold each others hand, when needed, but even the slight touch of her body against mine… the feel of her creamy soft skin… her skin was so pale that it glowed…the girl was positively ethereal…It all sent my senses into overdrive.

I know I should not even be admitting this, but the amount of times I had imagined having her up against the filing cabinets or for shame, in my marital bed, tasting her lips against mine, feeling the softness of her scarlet hair, knowing her every touch on my skin, hearing her call my name… but I couldn't help myself. She had me captivated by everything she did…Every raised eyebrow and sceptical look…every time she called me out over a conspiracy theory… every curve of her lip when she smiled…every blush that brought a faint wash of colour to her pale cheeks. It drove me insane that she would constantly deny blatant evidence of paranormal activity and explain it away with science. Yet each time she did anything that made her _her_ it just made me love her even more. The worst part of being in love with Dana Scully was knowing that she had no control over any of it. She was completely unaware of her affect on me…but that was just another thing about her that made me melt… She was still such a child, innocent and oblivious and I was giddy in love with her for it.

With all my fantasies and dreams of her, you would think that it was all I could do not to jump her at any given moment, but no, not with Scully. Had she been any other woman and I might have. Not that I was in the habit of bedding my partners, well, with the exception of Diana but _that_ hadn't happened in a long time. I didn't want just sex from Scully and I certainly didn't want to fuck her.

What I felt for Scully transcended any rational, normal, feelings that I could have gotten from physical pleasure. I didn't need to sleep with her to know complete happiness. I was happier just sitting next to her reading a case file, thinking how adorable she looked wearing her glasses, than I thought I ever would be possible. We had gotten closer and more friendly, the longer we were a partnership. She had become my best friend and despite the fact I was truly in love with her and wanted more from her I wasn't going to push her. Of course I never betrayed to her how I felt, that wouldn't have been fair. I could only wait and hope for her to feel the same in time. And if she never did, then that was ok…

The times I had ever seen her _really_ upset and she had needed me to hold her

… they were _the_ most erotic and mind blowing experiences I had ever had, up to recently at least, that included all my encounters with UFO's. None of it could compare with just holding the girl I loved. Pure and simple… I would have my arms around her, her head would be under my chin and I would just stand and stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head as she cried. She consumed me in that first ever instance, melted into me. I never ever wanted to let her go, to see her in pain …In a split second and without a backward glance I made a major life changing decision. One that I hoped she would agree with and one that would benefit us both.

The night I told Scully about Diana, was the night that haunted me for months and months beforehand. . I mean, forget telling the girl you're in love with that you are married. What is so hard about telling your work colleague? I had attempted to mention her on several other occasions. I would choose a moment… the right moment, then panic for rear of rejection and bottle it. Maybe, it was because I knew that Scully was starting to return my feelings towards her. Or was it just wishful thinking? but either way I didn't want to scare her away but I knew it the right thing to do. The only thing to do if this was going to be done right.

We were in Scully's apartment, and had just eaten dinner when I decided to tell her. We were sat on the couch, curled up together. Her head had been resting on my shoulder, my arm around her, as we watched some old black and white film. I looked down at the love of my life, who was completely unaware of how other-worldly beautiful she looked in her black vest top and matching velour tracksuit bottoms and decided now was the time to bare my soul. I remember every word of the conversation that changed my life:

"**Scully?" **

**I asked the top of her head.**

"**Hmmm?"**

**She murmured, not taking her eyes off Katharine Hepburn.**

"**What would you say if I told you something really important and possibly life changing?" **

**I asked light heartedly, trying to take the edge of my raw nerves.**

"**Mulder, how many times have I told you there are no such things as aliens and they are not trying to take over the world!" **

**She smiled up at me. That adorable ruby red smile almost made my resolve crumble.**

"**How about something else really important and possibly life changing then?" I licked my lips and gave her a smile that hopefully didn't betray the nervous wreck behind it. It seemed to work as she turned around and snuggled back down against my hip.**

"**Well it would depend on what you wanted to tell me." **

**was the answer Carey Grant received. I paused, putting off the inevitable truth.**

"**Well, how about this….I'm married"**

**I felt such a surge of relief after admitting my secret. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. Scully turned around on the couch for the second time within five minutes and stared at me. Those deeply intense ice blue eyes were burning into my soul. I didn't know what she was trying to find in my face but she was searching for something…**

"**Say something, Scully? Please…say anything. " **

**I begged, after what seemed like hours of silence, but not really wanting to know what she would say. Her face softened and she smiled but her eyes betrayed her.**

"**Oh Mulder! That is hardly important or life changing. Lots of people are married. I am surprised that you never mentioned it before though" **

**She laughed softly, her lips quivering ever so slightly. Did she know just how crushed I was at hearing that? Probably not, but I read something in her eyes that told me, she wasn't thrilled about my news. Time to try again.**

"**How about this one…I'm in love with you" **

**Again I waited with baited breath as I watched her response. What I saw broke my heart…She pulled away from me and stood up in front of me. Her face was damp with the tears that had started to flow.**

"**You can't say that Mulder… You can't. Its not fair" **

**She whispered, in a voice so low I almost didn't hear it. I stood up next to her and tried to put my arms around her .**

"**No, Mulder. Don't. " **

**She mumbled as she turned her back to me. Her tears were now flowing freely and she covered her face with her hands.**

"**Why not?" **

_**Why not hold you? Why not…love you? **_**The pain in my voice was evident. I knew I had caused her to become upset but I wasn't sure why. **

"**Because you're married, because it's wrong and because…I'm in love with you too!"**

**She cried, looking me square in the eyes. Sobs racked her body into violent convulsions as she replied to my question.**

"**You are?" **

**I asked in awe. I couldn't believe it. This was more than I dared dream.**

"_**Yes." **_

**Her answer was inaudible but I knew what she had replied from the shape her mouth formed. I moved towards her again, slowly. That time she let me wrap myself around her, let herself cry into my shoulder. It was heartbreaking for me to know I was the cause of her pain… I promised myself I would never let anything hurt her and now **_**I'm**_** the one breaking that promise.**

"**This is why I should" **

**I soothed her gently. I wanted to do so much more than just hold her but at that moment, Scully just needed to cry. After a while her sobs subsided enough to be able for her voice to return. Keeping her head against my chest and her arms around my waist, her voice cracked as she spoke.**

"**No you shouldn't. It's wrong. You have a wife…Go home and be with her Mulder"**

"**I can't. You need me." **

**I gently kissed the crown of her head. Scully unfolded her arms from across my back and backed away from me. She looked utterly exhausted, her eyes were blood shot and rimmed pink, mascara trails ran down her cheeks, her lips were swollen and strands of hair were stuck to her tearstained face.**

**I wanted so much to be with her, I was physically aching with the love I felt for the tiny redhead in front of me. Now more than ever. I was so close to getting the girl I had done nothing but dream about for months.**

"**Mulder. Go home! We can't ever be anything, don't you realise that? You're married! I can't be the one who ruins your marriage and I'm not going to be."**

"**I can't Scully. I told you…I love you. I can't ever go home again…My marriage is already a ruin and has been for years. You wouldn't be ruining anything!" **

**I couldn't believe this was happening. Not an hour ago the girl I loved told me she loved me too but now she was shattering my entire future!**

"**You have to go home…please go…" **

**Her voice was full of desperation and resignation. Scully's tears fell again. I sighed, heart heavy with the same desperation and resignation and walked towards the apartment door. After twisting the handle and pulling open the door I took one last look behind me, eyes brimming with tears. **

_**It was over before it began.**_

"**It was you every time, Scully….You were the one I always came back for."**

**Turning to look at me, I saw the look of pure anguish that had carved itself on to her delicate features. That was the last thing she had wanted to hear from me, but she needed to hear it.**

**I sat in my car for…minutes?…hours? Lost in the jumbled haze of my own incoherent thoughts, trying to fully process what had happened. I heard fast, heavy footsteps. I looked up and saw Scully running towards my car.**

"**Mulder? Mulder!…Stop!"**

**She was frantic and panicky.**

**I got out of the car and waited for Scully to reach me. Her actions surprised me when she stopped running. Stopping in front of me, and before I could say a word, she smiled at me, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me like it was the end of the world. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach my mouth properly but that didn't matter….**

**My world dissolved away until the only person in it was Scully… **

**Her kisses were persistent, begging forgiveness. I could forgive her anything as long as she kept kissing me. The feel of her mouth crushing mine was divine, her hands were roaming through my hair. We broke the kiss just long enough to take a breath before Scully kissed me again. She smiled a Cheshire Cat grin at me as she said breathlessly. **

"**I love you!"**

**Scully continued quickly. Her words tumbled from her lips.**

"**I'm so sorry Mulder, I realised as you left that this changes everything but that I couldn't let you leave… not now and not ever. I love you!"**

**All I could do was stare at her, speechless, not knowing what to do or say or even think…This woman always kept me guessing. **

_**She really wants to be with me too? **_

"**Are you **_**really, positively **_**sure you want to do this?" **

**I asked as I stroked her cheek. I was positively overflowing with emotions as I dared to hope…**

"**Yes."**

**That was the most beautiful word I had ever heard and it was said with such honesty and confidence and love that I just couldn't contain myself. **

**Without warning I picked her up and spun her around, planting kisses on that beautiful, panda eyed, tear swollen face that I loved so much.**

I didn't plan to fall in love with Dana Scully, it just happened… but like I said earlier I don't regret it.

What happened to Diana? Well, that was Scully's only condition. I didn't want her to be my mistress, she didn't deserve that from me, plus, I had put her on a pedestal long ago and I didn't want to bring her down to gutter level and ruin her, she was so much better than that. Despite the constant stream of poison that poured from Diana's lips, when I told her, about the whole "Nasty, sordid, cheap little affair with that cheap little whore, who has probably had half the men, it not _all_ the men at the FBI", Scully didn't demand that I divorce Diana, I did. I was glad to be finally getting away from her. Scully did the right thing and asked that nothing were to happen between us while I was still legally married, that our romantic relationship was put on hold until after the divorce. I could happily continue our working relationship as normal while waiting for her, because we both knew that in a few short months she would be mine…

Here we are months later, happier and more in love than ever if that is even possible. My home life is pretty much perfect now. I look forward to going to work almost as much as I do coming home. Only now I don't have to dream of kissing my dream girl because she is right here waiting for me, with more kisses than I can handle.


	3. Jolene

I wasn't looking for love, I didn't even know I was in love until I heard those words fall from his lips. After hearing them I felt as though my lungs had been trampled on by an elephant, I struggled to breathe, to think.

"….I'm married"

He was my partner. He was my best friend but he hadn't told me he was married. Why hadn't he told me? I didn't understand. It hurt me so deeply to hear those words. I thought at first that he was fooling around, playing a joke on me but as I searched his face for any trace of humour or lack of sincerity but I couldn't find any. He was completely serious. His eyes couldn't lie. Not to me…Not that I was _very_ surprised that he was married. I mean look at the guy, who _wouldn't_ want to marry him? I tried to make light of it, to laugh it off. After all, being married is hardly a crime. It was more like the reality of his situation cemented mine. He was now unattainable and distant, and so I wanted him. I couldn't have him so now I loved him? I hadn't fully realised it in the past but now I did. Now…I knew I _did_ love him. That fine line between friendship and romance had somewhere along the way gotten blurred. I had little flurries of emotions on several occasions, butterflies when he looked at me and tingles when he touched me, but I dismissed them as nothing… until now. Now I have no chance of a future with him now…he is married. This was the fairy tale that hadn't got a happy ending or even a happy beginning.

Then he said something so much worse.

"…I'm in love with you"

It shattered my heart to listen to him say that. Especially given what he had just told me. I couldn't believe this. This is NOT happening! Mulder loves me? I was totally thrown by that. Mulder can't love me. He has just told me he is married… Did he mean it?…Mulder loves me? My head spun with a million unspoken questions, unspoken emotions…

"You can't say that Mulder… You can't. Its not fair"

I could taste the salt from my tears on my lips as I whispered. He's married and yet he is in love with me? How could he do this to me?…to _her? _I saw that he wanted to hold me, so I quickly spurned him. I was hurt and upset and he was married! You can't hold another girl, admit to being in love with her when you're married. Even if she is your partner. It's not right. I was desperately unhappy, achingly so. I couldn't stop my tears now, they were falling fast and furious but I didn't want to be the one Mulder left his wife for. I wasn't that girl. I didn't do that. I could see my pain and confusion reflected in Mulder's face as he questioned why he couldn't hold me as he wanted. As _I_ wanted him to but wouldn't let him. He was torturing me without ever touching truth is excruciatingly painful. Mulder was tearing my heart out with his bare hands…

"Because you're married, because it's wrong and because…I'm in love with you too!"

There. I had said it. I didn't feel any better for it. In fact I felt a whole lot worse. I had just put the death sentence on myself. I had said those words out loud _I'm in love with you too. _There was no going back now. I was sobbing so hard now that I felt that I would never be able to stop. I saw the look on Mulder's' face. I saw a century's worth of hope and joy light up that beautiful, youthful face of his and it made fresh tears flow: he had been waiting for me to say it back to him…

It was true that over the years we had worked together we had been in some pretty intense situations: abductions, numerous attempts to break up our partnership, cancer, killer bees and psycho killers. You name it and we have probably dealt with it. We are partners and we do our jobs to the best of our abilities. Although I had heard several people hint at our friendship: that we went above and beyond the call of duty for each other… we probably did but I wouldn't change any of what we did our how we did it. We are best friends and certainly, I , never assumed it to be anything other than what it was. Just us being us. Sometimes I have caught him watching me with an expression on his face that would confuse me, or sometimes his hand would linger on mine for a second longer than it should have but never in a million years did I ever, ever, think that Fox Mulder was in love with me. Some people had even gone so far as to insinuate a sexual relationship between us… but that is not true. I have never slept with Mulder not then and certainly will never do so now. He's married…

I was wracked with sorrow and grief but not just for myself…for Mulder's wife, who ever she is. She loves her husband and yet here he is baring his soul to me… This was more than I could handle. I could feel myself crumbling under all the weight of my emotions. I was being mentally drained of everything. I saw Mulder's lips move as he asked me something but I didn't hear a word of it.

"You are?"

I tried to reply but no sound came from my lips. They just moved together silently. Mulder moved towards me but instead of turning away from him I let him hold me. I didn't have the energy to fight him any longer. The truth was that I did want him to hold me. Or maybe I just needed to be held. He enveloped me with his strong arms that have held me on so many previous occasions, arms that have protected me, but these arms now hold someone else other than me and I couldn't help but weep silent shaky tears into Mulder's shoulder at that thought. I could feel his t-shirt grow damp with my tears but I had no other option for my tears. I could him kissing his wife, lying next her in their bed. I bet she is tall and dark, like him. Beautiful too. A femme fatale. Not like me, always that little bit too short with pale, freckle blemished skin and red hair. I mean, I laugh and I sound like a 12 year old. I am no seductress…Why was Mulder so cruel? Why say that he loved me?

I cried for I don't know how long, but a good half an hour. Mulder stood holding me, as I cried, stroking my hair and soothing me. I felt all my weakness fade into him as he absorbed all my frustrations and tears and sorrow. I kept my arms around him and my face against his chest as I regained my lost composure. As much as I knew it was not doing me any favours to keep hold of Mulder I didn't want to let him go just yet. Just a little bit longer…

"This is why I should (hold you)"

He spoke slow and lovingly, which reminded me of what we were doing and what we should not be doing. Not wanting to look at him for I knew I would not be able to say what I was about to if I did, I kept my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was comforting and safe like a lullaby.

"No, you shouldn't. It's wrong. You have a wife…Go home and be with her Mulder" I muttered against him, fighting back fresh tears with every word. My heart physically ached with pain as I spoke. I hated this. I was stuck in the middle with no other choice. Why was doing the right thing so painful? I felt something press against the top of my head. Mulder had kissed me. Again, it was something received so innocently on previous occasions but now I felt I was committing the ultimate act of betrayal by receiving it. Why me Mulder? Why the hell did you have to choose me?

"I can't. You need me."

He didn't want to leave me. He had to though, he had to do the right thing and go home to his wife. She didn't ask for any of this to happen. Hell! I didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it is and now I have to deal with this is the best way I can and Mulder wasn't helping the situation! I twisted my arms from around his back and stepped away from him.

"Mulder. Go home! We can't ever be anything, don't you realise that? You're married! I can't be the one who ruins your marriage and I'm not going to be."

I was begging him to leave me alone, begging him to do the right thing, begging him to let me do the right thing. I couldn't, wouldn't betray Mulder's wife. I had never had the pleasure of meeting his wife, didn't even know she even existed until just over an hour ago but I knew how I would feel, if it were me and I wouldn't do that to her. It wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't be right.

Mulder was pleading with me to change my mind, telling me how desperately unhappy he was in his marriage, how it was over anyway so I wouldn't be ruining anything because there was nothing to ruin. His full, pretty lips were quivering with unuttered words and his eyes flashed and glittered with tears. With every word he cried, I was losing the already loose grip on my resolve. I wanted to melt against him, to let him love me, to let myself love him in return… but I couldn't.

"You have to go home…please go…" Those words were the last I spoke to him before he left me. I was desperate for him to leave me. Resignation was heavily evident in my voice and body language. I was exhausted and tired and completely bone weary from the entire situation. I didn't want to argue any more. I wanted him to go home so I could be alone to curl up in bed and just cry everything out until there was nothing left and tomorrow there would be a brand new me to live life with. What I heard from him next changed my life. It was the last thing I had ever wanted to hear from him and it killed me to hear it but there was only one thing I could do after his voice registered in my head.

"It was you every time, Scully….You were the one I always came back for."

I turned to see him leave my apartment. His final words echoed in my head. Round and round: _…you, Scully…I always came back… for you, Scully. Every time. Always for you…_I paced my apartment, torn between conflicting emotions. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go after him! I told him to leave…but, _…you, Scully…I always came back… for you, Scully. Every time. Always for you…_his words swam in my head_…you, Scully…I always came back… for you, Scully. Every time. Always for you…_

I made my decision.

I checked my appearance in my mirror, before running out of my apartment, not even bothering to shut the door after me. I was a mess: my hair in desperate need of brushing and strands were stuck to my face, my cheeks and eyes were pink from crying, mascara stains ran down my face, my nose was ever so slightly swollen, not that anyone other than me would have noticed, but I didn't care. I had just made the biggest decision of my life and I didn't care about how I looked. I just needed to find Mulder. I had to find Mulder before it was too late…

I ran down every flight of stairs as quickly as I could. I wasn't going to risk waiting for the lift to arrive. That would have taken longer than running, even using my little legs. So I ran. I ran out of the building and franticly searched for any sign of him. I saw his car and my heart stopped. He hadn't left, not yet! Thank you God!

I ran as fast as I could towards his _still_ parked car, calling his name, hoping he was in the car and was waiting for me. Wishing he was waiting for me… I needed to see him. To tell him what he needed to be told…For one last time…

"Mulder? Mulder!…Stop!"

I almost didn't stop, I almost kept running, not able to stop my legs in time. But I did. I smiled up at Mulder, then before he was unable to say a word I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. _That_ was my decision. I kissed him as though I didn't want to do anything else in the world… and I didn't want to. This was what I wanted forever…I didn't want to ever kiss anyone else. The tingles I used to feel at his touch were now shooting through my body with the feel of his lips against mine. The feel of his body against mine was wonderful, I could feel every muscle of his stomach against my own we were so close. He was making me dizzy…Mulder broke our kiss. I let him take a breath before claiming him again. I didn't want to stop…I love him! I grinned at him. I was still struggling to catch my breath, whether it was due to my running or my heightened emotions or both. Probably both. I can't believe I almost walked away from this…

"I love you! I'm so sorry Mulder, I realised as you left that this changes everything but that I couldn't let you leave… not now and not ever. I love you!"

I had said those words before, but now they didn't fill my with dread like they had done earlier that evening. Now as I said them I embraced them, I embraced it all. I know it wasn't very noble of me considering what I had said about Mulder's wife but I was in love with Mulder. My friend, my partner, my one and only, …my soul mate.

Mulder had a look of pure undiluted love on his face, his eyes shone and he beamed from ear to ear. He didn't see what I looked like, or if he did then he just didn't care. Tear streaked, pink and dishevelled, his feelings for me radiated outwardly and didn't care who saw: Fox Mulder loved Dana Scully. Of course he must have had some reservations about my declaration because as he stood stroking my face he asked me whether I was sure about my decision. Of course I was. I had never been more sure of anything else. I stood looking at him and with more confidence than I had ever had, nodded my head and said _yes. _

I suddenly found myself being swung around in Mulder's arms. Round and Round, I went, holding tight onto the man that I know will lever let me fall, who will never let me go…

Mulder filed for divorce. For me. Not because I demanded it from him, but because we agreed it only fair for Diana, that is what is now ex-wife is called, and for me, that he was legally free to be with me. That what I wanted. I wasn't going to be his whore or his mistress. We continued to work together while the divorce was finalised. It wasn't as hard as we initially thought it would be. Apart from kisses and stroking and hugging, Mulder never touched me while he was still married. I didn't sleep with him while he was married. No, not until he was truly mine did we spend our first night together… No one knew about us, so we didn't have to hide in that respect. We could be us in our little basement office, as long as we remained just as professional as we ever were when we were in the presence of others.

We have officially been together for six months, 13 days and 4 hours. We are happier than we have ever been. More in love than we ever though possible. Our days are happily spent working together on the X Files. Our nights and weekends are happily spent doing whatever we want, walking talking, dancing, at which Mulder is surprisingly good, eating, sleeping, laughing, crying, hating, loving, finding out everything about each other.

And now if you excuse me there is something new that Mulder has to find out about me, about us. Well, about himself really…

He's soon to be a daddy.

The End


End file.
